~ The Holy City Newsletter ~
' ' '~ Week 1 ~' ''Keira Kinover-Mar has claimed'' Exuma'' ''as a branch to The Holy City. The plan she and the Council has concluded is to join the Carribean and The Holy Island nation all as one, to which cultures and such can be seen. She said, "I only wish to join these two, one being my birth-home, the other my home away from home, together." after that she was said to head home to the palace. '~ Week 2 ~' ''King Zeke and High Priestess Keira Kinover-Mar are expecting a child. We caught up with Lady Keira on her daily rounds around the kingdom, after seeing her coming out of the hospital with a glowing smile in a fast pace. "When I heard the news I knew the first thing to do was tell Zeke." She stated, when we finally caught up with her. 'UPDATE: '''The gender of the child has been confirmed! It's a boy! They plan on naming him Mark Mar. '~ Week 3 ~' ''The search is on for Lady Keira's long lost father. As she was making preperations to go, we caught up with her to ask why she was leaving. "I have news about my father, Sig. We're off to find him now." She said, and she departed in the direction of Outcast Isle. '- - - - - - - ->''' This is the known description of Sig, the reason for his departure long ago is unknown. 'UPDATE:' 'Sig is returning with Lady Keira and King Zeke to the kingdom! ' They found him nearly dead on Outcast Isle, but revived him. He is now currently living in the palace with his daughter Keira, and her husband Zeke, with a careful fatherly eye on him. '~ Week 4 ~' ''Hurricane strikes the island! The island was dealt little damage thanks to the shields. The hurricane is said to be heading to the Carribean, category six, picking up speed and more strength. So... '''GET TO A SAFE SHELTER NOW! '''Best place is Kingshead Storage room. 'UPDATE': '''Repairs are done! The repairs have been completed, the systems are still online, and now wait for word on the Carribean. '~ Week 5 ~' '''''Metal Head Surge! Metal heads from within the deep Wasteland made their attack on the City's walls. However, their attacks useless, it still poses a threat to the safety of the civilians and the officials. "I couldn't believe what I was hearing! There were blasts and shots and who-knows-what!" Said a civilian in the market district. '~ Week 6 ~' ''Systems Update! Due to the attacks on the city, the Eco Systems will be conducting weekly updates, which will consist of the different types of eco being put through different tests. '''THIS WILL NOT AFFECT OUR POWER, EVERYTHING WILL RUN NORMALLY'. We managed to grab a quick chat with an Eco Technician. "None of the power going through the city will be affected, all these updates are to keep us one step ahead and to keep us all safe and secure." - Ryan Nomak, Eco Technician. '~ Week 7 ~' ''Mark Mar Williams Cornonation! King Zeke and Lady Keira's newborn son, Mark, has been Coronated as the heir to the kingdom. We got a rare moment to speak with them. "It's a blessing to have this moment, to have our child, and have the future in closed hands." - Keira "Yeah, now we have someone that we can play with, and love." - Zeke﻿ The godfather is John Breasly '~ Week 8 ~' The Government Officials election is still open''! Even though some of the positions are filled, there are some still positions left (see The Holy City Officials). 'Apply now before it's too late!'﻿ ﻿''' ~ Week 9 ~' A New Child is Coming'' Mark Mar will have a new sister! Name is yet to be known. UPDATE! Hector Raidgrim killed her. Zeke has locked himself in his lab at Stage X Death Mode and has not come out as of yet. He hasn't spoken to anybody since. " YOU KILLED MY DAUGHTER AND YOU'RE GOING TO DIE FOR THAT!!!! " - Zeke's last words before he locked himself in his lab, they were to Hector. Anyone who wants more info on it can talk to James Raidrage ( just Raidrage in the game ), he's on Abassa at Raven's Cove at Foulberto Smasho. Another Update : Zeke has come out of the secret door to his lab to The Cave of Lost Soulds on Abassa. Category:Newspapers Category:Governments Category:Royalty